Just shake your old life  you get a new one
by Neko of despair
Summary: Liz hat genug von ihrem Leben in Roswell. Etwas unbeabsichtigt ruft sie jemanden an, der ihr Hilfe angeboten hat und bekommt diese. Für Liz beginnt ein neues Leben, dank einem Teil ihres altens. Was aber, wenn man das alte nie wirklich beendet hat?


Bitte lest zumindest hier oben erst alles durch

Titel: Just shake your old life (you get a new one)

Autor: Neko of despair

Pairing: schlussendlich x-tremer (Alec/Liz)

Summary: Liz hat genug von ihrem Leben in Roswell. Etwas unbeabsichtigt ruft sie jemanden an, der ihr Hilfe angeboten hat (nicht Alec, nein) und bekommt diese. Für Liz beginnt ein neues Leben, dank einem Teil ihres alten. Was aber geschieht, wenn man das alte nie ganz hinter sich lassen kann?

A/N: Ich bin innerhalb von einer Story X-Tremer-Fan geworden. Danach hab ich das I-net rauf und runter gesucht (und sicher noch ned alles gefunden, nur weiß ich nicht mehr wo ich noch suchen soll) und da ich nichts mehr finde, muss ich jetzt wohl selber schreiben seufzt So leid es mir tut, bin ich im Deutschen besser als im Englischen, also lebt mit mir... Wer mir ne x-Tremer empfehlen kann, nur her damit

Alles was ich will, ist dass ihr dem ganzen hier ne Chance gebt, solltet ihr noch keine RO/DA XOver gelesen haben. Ansonsten, viel Spaß!

**

* * *

* * *

**

Neun Tage. Neun Tage sind vergangen seit mich der Max aus der Zukunft besucht hat, und mich dazu brachte mit dem Max meiner Zeit schluss zu machen. Ihn von mir zu schieben. Und wisst ihr was? Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ich leide hier und keiner sieht es. Alle in der Gruppe sprechen mich darauf an. Kyle ist die Ausnahme der Regel. Er fragt nicht mal, was der Stunt sollte; mit ihm in meinem Bett. Es ist schlimm genug für mich Max mit Tess zu sehen und zu wissen, dass ich das sein könnte.

Aber hinzu kommen Max's Blicke. Das andauernde Grinsen auf Tess ihrem Gesicht, jedes Mal wenn wir im selben Raum sind. Isabel die mich nur noch mit Verachtung ansieht. Michael dem jedes Mal wenn er mich sieht, fragen im Gesicht stehen, die ich ihm nicht beantworten kann... auch wenn es nett ist zu wissen, dass er mir genug vertraut, um zu glauben dass ich weiß was ich tue. Und schließlich Maria. Sie fragt nicht mal mehr nach dem Grund. Sieht mich nur noch aus gequälten Augen an. Natürlich stehen auch ihr Fragen im Gesicht, doch in erster Linie macht sie sich wohl sorgen, dass ich unsere Freundschaft vergesse. Ich habe nun wirklich kein Interesse daran unsere Freundschaft aufzulösen - ich meine, ich kenne Maria seit... ewig! - aber ich kann ihr nicht sagen was wirklich hinter all dem steckt.

Also habe ich mich mit meinen Eltern zusammengesetzt. Natürlich konnte ich ihnen nicht alles erzählen, aber von dem was sie wissen, sagen sie sie können mich verstehen. Sie finden auch, dass ich eine Auszeit brauche. Ich muss nur noch einen Ort finden, wo ich hin könnte. Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich nach Florida reise, zu meiner Tante Mandy. Natürlich wäre das eine Möglichkeit, aber ich würde gerne wo anders hin. Ja, ich hätte da ein Ziel. Ich weiß nur nicht ob meine Eltern damit einverstanden wären... ok, anders. Ich weiß, dass meine Eltern damit nicht einverstanden wären. Also behalte ich das einfach mal im Hinterkopf und...

Max und Tess kommen gerade ins Crashdown. Arme umeinander und in einem Kuss versunken. Um halb zehn Uhr abends. Anscheinend kommen sie gerade von einem Date, wenn Tess's Klamottenwahl irgendwas aussagen soll.

Wisst ihr was? Vergesst meine Eltern.

Ich stürme, ohne zu auffällig zu sein, aus dem Lokal und verschwinde über die Treppen zu unserer Wohnung. In meinem Zimmer angekommen, gehe ich erst auf einen der Schränke zu und fange an zu stöbern. Nichts. Also suche ich weiter. Auf dem Tisch? Nein. Nächster Schrank? Nope. Irgendwo in ein Eck geflogen? Auch nicht. Unterm Bett? Nichts außer meinem Tagebuch... Moment.

Ich greife nach meinem Tagebuch und schlage es auf der letzten Seite auf. Ich schließe kurz die Augen, als ich den altbekannten Zettel mit der Telefonnummer sehe. Es ist schon beruhigend für meine Nerven, zu wissen dass ich sie habe. Ich setze mich mit dem Zettel erstmal aufs Bett, lasse mich dann kurz darauf einfach nach hinten umfallen. Mein Tagebuch liegt vergessen neben mir auf dem Boden. Nur schade, dass ich jetzt so beruhigt bin, dass ich die Nummer wieder nicht benutzen werde.

Gerade als mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf wandert, höre ich wie jemand die Leiter zu meinem Balkon herauf kommt. Ich gehe also zu meinem Fenster und vor mir steht eine der letzten Personen die ich erwartet hätte. Isabel.

"Ein Gespräch von dem du nicht davon rennst wäre nett", meint sie. Ich sehe sie noch kurze Zeit an, bevor ich aus dem Fenster klettere um ebenfalls auf der Terrasse zu stehen. Ich setze mich an der Wand auf den Boden, denn das ist genau wie ich mich gerade fühle. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

"Also, was ist los, Isabel?", frage ich leise und so normal wie möglich. Immerhin könnte es alles mögliche sein. Vielleicht will sie mir ja nur mitteilen, dass die Special Unit wieder jemand neues in die Stadt geschickt haben. Oder vielleicht hat Michael wieder irgendwas angestellt, so dass wir bald damit rechnen können. Es besteht auch immer die Möglichkeit dass Skins aufgetaucht sind.

"Tu nicht so als ob du nicht wüsstest warum ich hier bin", faucht sie mich an. Der fragende Blick von mir scheint ihrer Wut auch nicht zu gefallen, denn sie macht weiter und wird sogar noch etwas lauter. "Warum hast du das getan? Warum mit seinen Gefühlen spielen, wenn du ihn dann einfach fallen lässt?"

"Isabel, er hat Tess." Meine Stimme ist so hohl, tonlos und leise, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin ob man mich überhaupt hören kann.

"Er hat Tess... Ist das alles was du sagen kannst? Sie ist für ihn immer nur Zweitbeste und das solltest du wissen. Was soll das? Ich hatte dich für stursinniger in dieser Beziehung gehalten! Ich dachte das zwischen dir und meinem Bruder wäre dir mehr wert! Da kommt EIN Mädchen und du ziehst dich zurück. Andere würden um ihre Liebe kämpfen, Liz! Und ich dachte das würdest du auch tun."

"Du willst also sagen... dass du von mir enttäuscht bist", schlussfolgere ich und verweigere stur, meine Trauer sichtbar werden zu lassen. Keine Tränen, keine gebrochene Stimme...

"Ja, Liz, ich bin enttäuscht. Ich bin enttäuscht, weil du irgendwas verheimlichst. Ich habe euch gesehen zusammen. Fast ein Jahr lang habe ich alles mitverfolgt und ich bin mir sicher dass du ihn liebst. Liz, warum machst du das? Warum tust du euch das an? Erklär es mir bitte, ich versteh es nicht?" Aber sie will keine Antwort von mir, das wird mir an ihrem wütenden Ton klar. Daran, und an der Tatsache dass sie mir keine Zeit lässt mich zu erklären. "Am einen Tag seit ihr noch zusammen, küsst ihn und tags darauf tust du alles um ihn von dir weg zu stoßen. Max sagte, du hättest mit Kyle geschlafen. Aber zwischen dir und Kyle ist so viel wie zwischen mir und Michael! Er hat dir geholfen Max von dir weg zu stoßen und ich krieg noch raus warum, Liz. Denn ich weiß, dass du so etwas nicht ohne Grund machst und ich glaube nicht, dass Gefühle wie die euren einfach verschwinden." Und mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich um und lässt mich allein.

Erst als ich mir sicher bin, dass sie weg ist, lasse ich meine Tränen fallen. Als ob ich die Rede gebraucht hätte!

Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergeht, aber irgendwann greife ich dann in meine Hosentasche und ziehe mein Handy heraus. Als nächstes hole ich den Zettel mit der Telefonnummer aus der anderen und noch bevor ich darüber nachgedacht habe, tippe ich die Zahlen ein und lasse die Verbindung herstellen.

* * *

_**Seattle; Logan's POV **_

Das Telefon klingelt, gerade als ich auf Sendung gehen wollte. Ich gebe die Sender wieder frei, so dass die Leute nicht alle denken ihre Fernsehgeräte wären alle kaputt. Natürlich käme das den Verkäufern nur zu recht, wäre es so. Jedenfalls gehe ich dann in den anderen Raum und hebe ab.

"Hallo?" Da meine Nummer nur wenige haben, begrüße ich nie mit meinem Namen. Mein Telefon ist wie ein Handy für andere Leute. Kaum einer stellt sich da mit Namen vor.

_"Ähm... entschuldigen Sie wenn ich störe. Ich..."_, kommt es von der Leitung. Ich kenne die Stimme nicht, allerdings hört sich die Stimme auch nicht gefährlich an. Ganz im Gegenteil wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte. Ein Mädchen, vielleicht auch schon junge Frau. Klingt recht verzweifelt...

"Kein Problem. Ich war gerade ohnehin nicht beschäftigt, also keine Störung", versuche ich sie zu beruhigen. "Darf ich fragen wie du an meine Nummer kommst?" Hey, es ist eine wichtige Frage, auch wenn sie nicht gefährlich klingt.

_"Oh! Ähm... stimmt, wir kennen uns nicht. Sie müssen Logan sein. Mir wurde Ihre Nummer gegeben, um jemanden erreichen zu können." _Sie erklärt langsam, aber ich denke nicht dass sie es sich gerade erst zusammenreimt. Eher dass sie versucht sich selbst zu beruhigen. Der Fakt dass sie mir ihren Namen nicht nannte, als sie erklärte zumindest zu wissen bei wem sie anruft, sagt mir dass sie etwas durcheinander zu sein scheint. Die Tür öffnet sich und Max und Alec kommen herein. Ich deute ihnen kurz, dass sie sich ruhig setzen können und wende meine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder meiner momentanen Gesprächspartnerin zu... deren Namen mir übrigens immer noch unbekannt ist.

"Ok, ich denke du bist mir etwas im Vorteil. Wenn du mir sagen könntest, wie ich dich nennen kann...?" Ich lasse die Frage offen stehen. Könnte sich immerhin um jeden handeln, egal wie sie klingt.

_"Entschuldigung"_, bringt sie schnell heraus. _"Mein Name ist Liz Parker."_

"Also, Ms..."

_"Bitte, ich bin ernsthaft zu jung für so etwas. Wenn Sie mich einfach Liz nennen, Logan, ist das absolut in Ordnung."_ Ich denke ich höre ein sanftes Lächeln in den Worten, was mich wiederum lächeln lässt.

"Ok, Liz. Also..." Und schon ist das Telefon aus meiner Hand und ich starre verwundert Max an, als diese absolut aufgescheucht in den Hörer spricht.

* * *

_**Max's POV **_

"Lizzie, alles in Ordnung? Ist was passiert? Gibt es Probleme? Wurde deine Familie entdeckt? Soll ich euch da rausholen? Lizzie red mit mir." Ich bin völlig außer mir und ich weiß, dass Logan und Alec mich anstarren, aber im Moment ist das absolut nebensächlich. Ich kann hören wie Liz weint und ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen. "Lizzie?" Meine Stimme ist nun sanfter, beruhigender. Ich muss sie ja nicht direkt noch mehr aufwühlen als sie eindeutig ohnehin schon ist.

"Wer ist Lizzie?", fragt Alec, allerdings ist die Frage an Logan gerichtet, welcher wiederum nur mit den Schultern zuckt.

_"Nein, wir... wir wurden nicht gefunden. Ich... es sind nur... ach, weißt du was? Eigentlich ist es unwichtig. Ich geh einfach wieder zurück. War schön deine Stimme wieder zu hören, Sis und..."_

"Stopp! Nicht ein Wort weiter Liz. Und wage es nicht jetzt aufzuhängen oder ich verspreche dir ich bin schneller da drüben als es dir je lieb sein könnte." Die Drohung scheint gesessen zu haben, denn die Leitung ist noch aufrecht. "Hör zu. Ich hab dir die Nummer vor Ewigkeiten gegeben und das ist das erste Mal dass du anrufst. Wenn du mir jetzt also weiß machen willst, dass das hier nichts Wichtiges ist, dann hast du dich geschnitten wenn du glaubst ich würde dir das abkaufen." Sie schluchzt immer noch und ich befinde ein Mal durchatmen als die beste Reaktion. "Hör zu Lizzie. Pack deine Sachen, red mit den Eltern, und ich bin morgen Mittag da und hol dich da raus, ja?" Ich nehme hier gerade dubiose Blicke für dich in kauf, Schwester, du stimmst mir hier jetzt also besser erstmal zu, hänge ich noch in Gedanken an.

_"Ich... die Eltern finden auch, ich sollte raus aus Roswell. Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen-"_

"Dann besteht doch kein Problem", wage ich einzuwerfen.

_"-aber sie hätten mich gern bei Tante Mandy in Florida."_

"Florida? Wie soll dir das gut tun? Ich meine, wenn ihr nicht gefunden worden seid, gehe ich davon aus dass deine Probleme persönlicher Natur sind - was dich im Grunde nicht davor retten wird mir gleich alles zumindest in Umrissen zu erklären - und daher schließe ich auf Jungenprobleme-"

_"Wohl wahr"_, lacht sie, doch ich höre raus, dass sie mehr als nur bedrückt ist.

"-und da wird dir _Florida_ bestimmt nicht helfen. Nein Sis, du kommst zu mir. Das gibt mir Zeit dich besser kennen zu lernen und wer weiß? Vielleicht kann ich dich ja dazu überreden hier zu bleiben", versuche ich sie aufzumuntern.

_"Dazu gehört im Moment nicht viel, Maxie"_, seufzt sie. Versuch fehlgeschlagen. Shit! ... Und der Hörer ist weg. Wo zum Teufel ist der hin?

"Hey, Liz, richtig?" Anscheinend hat sie ihm das bestätigt, denn er spricht weiter. "Ich heiße Alec. Was höre ich hier von einer Schwester von Maxie- Ouch! Ist ja gut. Von _Max_ die ich nicht kenne? ... Nichts, sie nimmt mich nur gerne als Sandsack her. ... Liegt das in der Familie dass ihr so viel von Männern haltet?" Sein Gesicht war ein Ausdruck gespielten Entsetzens als er die Frage stellte, doch als ich kurz darauf Lizzie's leichtes Kichern durch den Hörer vernehme, setze ich mein Bein, welches ich schon angehoben hatte um den Typen noch einmal zu treten, wieder auf den Boden. Hey, wenn er meine Sis zum Lachen bringt, schulde ich ihm zumindest ihn während der Zeit nicht zu verletzen.

* * *

_**Alec's POV**_

"Hey, Liz, richtig?", frage ich in den eben geklauten Hörer. Hey! Max hat es immerhin nicht anders gemacht.

_"Ja?"_ Oh ist das süß. Ihr wisst dass einem von zu viel Süßem schlecht wird? Das Mädl klingt absolut verschüchtert. Ich versteh jetzt auch, was Max's besorgter Gesichtsausdruck für war. Wenn das Mädchen wirklich ihre Schwester ist, dann bedeutet sie ihr auch einiges. Und wenn geliebtes Schwesterchen weint... na? Macht das nur für mich Sinn oder findet noch jemand den Zusammenhang?

"Ich heiße Alec. Was höre ich hier von einer Schwester von Maxie- Ouch! Ist ja gut. Von _Max_ die ich nicht kenne?" Ein Mal will man etwas Gutes tun und schon wird man für getreten. Undank ist der Welten Lohn... und meiner. Eindeutig.

_"Was war das?"_

"Nichts, sie nimmt mich nur gerne als Sandsack her."

_"Könnte ich hier auch ganz gut vertragen..."_, erwidert sie, und ich glaub es ihr aufs Wort aufgrund ihrer Stimme.

"Liegt das in der Familie dass ihr so viel von Männern haltet?" Frage ich sie mit gespieltem Entsetzen. Sie lacht und ich kann mir nicht helfen auch selbst leicht zu lächeln.

_"Willst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort, Alec?"_, lacht sie sanft. _"Ich befürchte nämlich im Moment würde dir keine die ich dir geben könnte gefallen."_

"Hey, du hast mich gerade vor einem weiteren, schmerzhaften Tritt bewahrt. Ich denke ich bin dir genug schuldig mir dein Statement anzuhören ohne gleich beleidigt zu sein. Also?"

Ich höre sie seufzen und bin mir nicht mehr so sicher wie noch wenige Sekunden zuvor, dass die Frage richtig war. Doch sie antwortet.

_"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht haben wir nur beide die falschen Erfahrungen bisher. Männer sind enttäuschend, Alec. Bisher kenne ich keine Ausnahmen. Mein letzter Freund hat mir sogar einmal das Leben gerettet-"_

"Du hast also nen Hero-Komplex? Warte, das sollte ich mir aufschreiben."

_"Alec!"_ Gespieltes Entsetzen. Damit kann ich leben. Aber sie lacht wieder und ich grinse über meinen Erfolg.

"Also? Wo war also da die Enttäuschung? Hört sich doch gut an."

Ups, ich glaub das war ein Fehler. Sie ist still geworden und ich stoppe zu atmen um genauer zu lauschen. Max wird mich killen wenn sie nicht schnell wieder was sagt.

"Liz?", frage ich nach.

_"Er hat eine andere geküsst, als wir noch zusammen waren. Hielt es nicht für nötig mir davon zu erzählen. Fand es anders raus..."_

"Autsch! Ok, das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Das war dann nicht nur enttäuschend für dich, sondern ein absolut schlechtes Beispiel um Männer daran zu messen. Hey, wie wär's wenn ich mitkomme dich abholen-"

"Ich hätte dich ohnehin mitgeschleppt, Alec", höre ich nebenbei von Max.

"-und du zeigst mir den Typen. Dann bring ich ihm bei wie man das richtig macht."

_"Was? Das elfte Gebot beachten?"_

"Verdammt richtig, junge Dame." Sie lacht wieder. Habe ich gerade erleichtert ausgeatmet weil mein Gesprächspartner, den ich noch nicht mal kenne, wieder lacht? Ich glaub ich werd alt. "Du könntest ihn natürlich auch Max ausliefern. Danach sieht er sicher aus wie ein Topf Gulasch." Diesmal richte ich mein triumphierendes Grinsen Max zu, welche zwar mit den Augen rollt, jedoch auch ein Grinsen auf den Lippen trägt. "Also? Was meinst du?"

_"Hmm..." _Och komm Mädl, ich weiß genau dass du nicht darüber nachdenkst. _"Wie wär's mit beidem? Erst zeig ich ihn dir, so dass er noch was lernen kann und danach kann sich von mir aus gerne Maxie an ihm austoben."_

"Die Wahl gefällt mir. Wenn der Typ dich stehen gelassen hat, würd ich ja nur zu gern die andere sehen. Ich meine, nur ein Trottel gibt das Beste für minderwertige Ware weg."

"Alec, halt dich zurück. Das ist immer noch meine kleine Schwester der du da Komplimente machst. Und auch wenn ich mich hier gerade zurückhalte, werde ich nicht zögern dich fertig zu machen wenn du ihr auch nur einen Schritt zu nahe trittst", bringt nun wieder Max in das Gespräch ein. "Lizzie? Ich hab hier jetzt den Lautsprecher an. Wollte nur dass du das weißt."

_"Kein Problem. Danke, Maxie."_ Und wieder kann man das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören.

"Kein Problem, Süße. Also? Was ist so los bei Elizabeth Parker? Was neues im Leben? Ich meine, außer dass sich das FBI in Roswell breit gemacht hat und du im letzten Jahr auch schon einmal im Gefängnis gelandet bist." Erwähnt Max und ich seh über ihre Schulter.

_"Woher weißt du...?"_

"Liz, ich hab natürlich nachgeforscht seit der Schießerei vor etwas über einem Jahr. Was dachtest du was ich machen würde? Außerdem sitze ich hier gerade vor einem der größten Computeranlagen die du dir nur vorstellen kannst und das dürfte groß sein. Also? Was sucht das FBI?", fragt die Dunkelhaarige.

_"Hm... Sie haben was gefunden, das sie interessant finden und gehen dem ganzen nun immer noch nach?" _Es war eine Frage. Und sie fragte eindeutig ob wir ihr die Geschichte abnahmen.

"Liz", tadelte Max nur.

_"Das ist die Wahrheit, Maxie. Nicht ausführlich, aber die Wahrheit. Und wenn ich dir das alles jetzt erzählen würde, würdest du es mir ohnehin nicht glauben. Maxie, was ich hier das letzte Jahr gesehen und erlebt habe... ist absolut unglaublich und das nicht im guten Sinne. Aber ich kann dir andere Sachen erzählen. Wo fange ich am besten an... Alex ist in Schweden. Austausch. Maria... Maria denkt ich will nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Dann Mi-"_

"Warte, warte, warte. Dein Freund wagt es mit dir Schluss zu machen, während dein bester Freund in Schweden und deine beste Freundin und du Stress habt? Was ist das denn für ein Arschloch?"

_"Ach Maxie"_, hören wir sie seufzen, _"wenn alles nur nicht so vieles komplizierter wäre. Maria denkt ich will unsere Freundschaft kappen, weil ich ihr etwas nicht erzählen kann."_

"Das gleiche was du uns nicht erzählen kannst?", werfe ich ein.

_"Nein. Obwohl ich es euch auch nicht erzählen kann, weil das mit dem anderen zusammenhängt. Aber Maria weiß von dem anderen und ich kann es ihr trotzdem nicht sagen. Vor neun Tagen ist was passiert, was mich dazu zwang Max... meinen Ex-Freund, Maxwell Evans, aufzugeben."_

"Das ist dann wohl auch so ne Schwesternsache- Au! Könntest du damit aufhören?" Warum schlägt sie immer mich?

_"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Alec, aber wenn sie will, wird mir Maxie das sicher noch erzählen. Jedenfalls ist das hier wie schon gesagt äußerst kompliziert. Es war Max selbst, der mich dazu brachte mit ihm Schluss zu machen... aber erzählt ihm das nicht."_

"Ok, noch mal zurück. Er selbst wollte dass ihr euch trennt, aber er weiß es nicht?", wirft diesmal Logan ein.

Von Liz kommt ein hohles Lachen, bevor sie antwortet: _"Wie gesagt, es ist kompliziert. Mein Leben das letzte Jahr über, ist eher ein Gruselmärchen, glaub mir. Das was ich gerade erzählt hab, ist noch gar nichts. Aber wollen wir nicht zurück zum Thema? Michael-"_

"Nein!", kommt es von uns allen dreien. "Sag, Liz. Was war für dich das Verrückteste in dem Jahr?", fragt Logan.

_"Das Verrückteste... bisher. Ich... ich weiß nicht wirklich. Ich... ähm, denke zwei Dinge. Naja, es sind die einzigen Dinge die wirklich absolut unerwartet waren."_ So sehr wie sie am Anfang gestottert hat, rennt sie dann nur so durch ihre Worte. _"Ähm... ich... wenn ihr... wenn ihr morgen wirklich kommt und... und mich hier weg holt, verspreche ich, dass ich euch dazu eine Antwort gebe. Ok?"_ Sie ist absolut unsicher, das können wir alle hören.

"Hör zu, Kleine. Max und ich holen dich da ab, klar? Willst du vielleicht noch jemanden mitnehmen? Ich meine, im Augenblick, mit Max hier wie auf heißen Kohlen, würde ich dir nun wirklich keinen Wunsch abschlagen", erkläre ich ruhig.

"Lizzie, hast du schon einen Plan wie du um die Eltern rum kommst? Wenn nicht können wir schnell..."

_"Hey, nur langsam Maxie. Ich hab hier alles unter Kontrolle. Ich werde mich morgen raus in die Wüste fahren lassen. Glaub mir, mich wird keiner fragen was ich da will. Das ist zu sehr ne Normalität geworden. Wenn ihr mich da abholen könnt, sind wir schon weg. Ich rede noch mal mit ihnen und meine Handynummer haben sie. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, was ich machen werde wenn Maria oder die anderen anrufen..."_

"Wie wär's mit nicht abheben? Wirkt für Max und Alec bisher ganz gut", meint Logan wofür er sich beachtliche Blicke einfängt, will ich mal sagen. "Aber da wir das geklärt haben. Du wolltest gerade weiter erklären was so bei dir los ist."

_"Ähm, ja. Ich glaub ich war jetzt bei Michael? Maria und er sind zusammen und er ist der beste Freund von Max. Er ist... ich weiß nicht mal wie man Michael beschreiben kann. Wenn ich jetzt sage er ist wie Zack, können dann du und Alec was damit anfangen?"_ Nachdem wir positiv antworten, fährt sie fort. _"Nun, wie auch Zack, vertraut er wenigen und auch nur schwer. Aber er hat nicht einen Moment daran gezweifelt dass ich meine Gründe habe mit Max Schluss zu machen und hat auch nie nachgefragt. Kyle ist der einzige der zwar Grund hätte nachzufragen und sogar das Recht hätte sauer zu sein... aber er ist einfach nur da. Er verhält sich nicht anders als vorher. Dann Isabel. Oh mein Gott, Isabel. Sie ist der Grund warum ich schlussendlich auch noch das Telefon genommen und bei euch angerufen habe. Sie war... sie war vorhin hier und hat mich wissen lassen, was sie von dem ganzen hält. Sie ist Max's Schwester und ich glaub ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass ihr das ganze nicht gefällt. Und Max... naja, ich versuch ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und außerdem ist er jetzt mit Tess zusammen, also..."_

"Also hast du keine andere Wahl als dir entweder ein Loch in den Magen fragen zu lassen oder dich zurückzuziehen. Schwesterchen, du bist morgen sowas von raus da. Hier laufen zwar seit neuestem etwas viele Transgeneten herum, aber ich glaube nicht, dass da was dabei ist was dich abschrecken könnte."

"Was mit den Panthern?", werfe ich hier ein. Ich meine, das ist immer noch ein Mädchen und selbst ich will den Viechern nicht unbedingt bei Nacht begegnen.

_"Bei euch laufen die frei rum? Oh bitte sag du hast ein Labor in der Nähe."_ Bitte sag sie scherzt. Sie klingt begeistert.

"Nichts was sich nicht einrichten ließe, Lizzie. Ich bin sicher Alec gibt dir was von seiner DNA zum Experimentieren. Und wer weiß, vielleicht könntest du mir da auch noch bei was helfen", meint Max und ich ziehe meine Stirn in Falten.

"Ok, Wunderkind. Jetzt bin ich neugierig", fange ich also an. "Ich weiß zufällig worauf Max hier hinaus will und ich weiß auch, dass das seit guter Zeit keiner schafft und nebenbei sehr teuer ist, daran entwickeln zu lassen. Also, wie kommt es dass sie dich danach fragt ein Gegenmittel für etwas das in Menticore entwickelt wurde zu finden."

_"Weil sie weiß dass sie keine bessere finden wird"_, kommt die kurze und knappe Antwort und ich muss zugeben ich bin etwas angeschlagen herauszufinden dass jemand, und noch dazu jemand vom anderen Geschlecht, ein größeres Ego hat als ich.

"Sowas von eingebildet", murmle ich.

"Du meinst also du schaffst etwas, was selbst Menticore's Besten nur schwerlich hinbekommen?"

_"Hey Logan! Schön wieder von dir zu hören. Dachte schon du wärst gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, was das mit dir zu tun hat, aber ja. Gebt mir höchstens ein Jahr. Wenn ich bis dahin nichts gefunden hab, gibt es nichts zu machen."_

"Ein Jahr! Zum Teufel Mädl, wie alt bist du?", frage ich entsetzt. Doch als mir Max verrät dass sie erst siebzehn ist, muss ich mich setzen. "Unmöglich. Menticore hätte sie nie gehen lassen wenn sie so wichtig-"

"Menticore hat nichts mit Liz zu tun, Alec. Sie ist einfach nur von Natur aus neugierig was Chemie betrifft. Ihre Großmutter war Archäologin und hat sie früher oft zu Ausgrabungen mitgenommen. Liz ist der einzige Mensch dem ich zutrauen würde eine Anstalt wie Menticore allein hinzubekommen", erklärt mir Max, während sie mich entsetzt, verärgert und verachtend ansieht. Hey, hab ich was Falsches gemacht?

_"Hey Maxie. Bring du mir DNA von einigen Transgeneten für Forschungszwecke und du hast dir gerade nen Deal gefunden, Schwester."_

"Hey. Was für ne miese ältere Schwester wäre ich, wenn ich dich erst nach Seattle verschleppe und dir dann kein Spielzeug heranschaffe? Logan, schaffst du an ein Labor ranzukommen? Umso besser versteckt, desto besser wird's mir für Liz gefallen." Ich werde Frauen nie verstehen. _**Spielzeug?**_ Die sind doch hier alle verrückt. Keine Erfindung Menticore's und trotzdem soll sie so gut sein? Ich brauch ne Bar. Mein Ego ist am Nullpunkt angelangt.

"Bin schon dran", kommt es aus dem Nebenraum. Wann ist er verschwunden?

"Also gut, Lizzie. Pack deine Sachen, schreib deine Briefe und sprich deine letzten Worte zu deinen Eltern. Ich schwöre dir, du wirst Seattle nie wieder verlassen wollen, Sis. Wir holen dich in etwas über zwölf Stunden dann außerhalb Roswell's ab."

Sie tauschen noch genaue Koordinaten aus und Liz erklärt, dass wir um 13:30 Uhr, spätestens 14 Uhr dort sein sollen. Moment.

"Roswell!", entgleist es mir entgeistert, doch Max hat schon aufgelegt.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen? Gebt mir bitte ein Kommi. Sonst schreib ich noch wirklich für mich selbst, ja?

Wer Tipps hat, ich verspreche nix sie einzubauen, aber sie sind immer erhofft

Danke euch für alles

Eure Neko


End file.
